


Matter of Trust, A

by gnomi



Category: E.R., The West Wing
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomi/pseuds/gnomi
Summary: Josh and Sam meet a new friend on a trip to Chicago. TWW/ER crossover





	Matter of Trust, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: A Matter of Trust - West Wing/ER Crossover  
Author: Nomi  
Posted: 1/17/01  
Archive: Sure, just tell me where  
Codes: J/S; J/S/John Carter  
Rating: NC-17  
Notes: Spoilers for West Wing eps "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen" and "Noel"  
and for ER seasons 6-7 

**A Matter of Trust by Nomi**

It was near the end of my shift, and I was hoping to head out soon and grab some dinner. Kerry Weaver's voice ringing out dashed that hope quickly.

"Hey, Carter? Can you see the guy in Curtain 3?"

"What's his problem?"

Kerry gave me a genuine smile - something she does very rarely these days. "His chief _medical_ complaint is a persistent cough. His biggest _problem_ seems to be the guy in with him."

OK, I was intrigued. I grabbed the chart from Kerry and headed toward Curtain 3.

From the moment I entered the main curtain area, I could hear them.

"Josh, lie down, dammit. Haven't we been through this often enough by now?"

"Sam, you worry too much."

"If I don't, who will make sure you take care of yourself?"

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Yeah, right. Want me to get a couple of dissenting testimonies?"

I walked into Curtain 3 to meet my new patient. Sitting on the gurney was a man who appeared to be in his late 30s or early 40s, and by his bed was another guy, who looked to be in his mid- to late 30s. The guy on the bed - my patient, I assumed - was hooked up to oxygen, but didn't seem to be having any trouble breathing. In fact, he looked ready to start a new argument with his companion.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Dr. Carter." I took a quick look at the chart. "Mr. ... Lyman?"

"That would be him," the younger guy said, pointing to the one on the bed.

"Sam...I _can_ speak for myself. I'm Josh Lyman, Dr. Carter. And I'm fine. Some people," my new patient said, gesturing at his friend, "worry too much."

"J, do you want me to go and get _her_? 'Cause she's just a phone call away, you know. And you know what'll happen if _she_ comes here," the one apparently named Sam said.

My patient cringed and lay down. "OK, Sam, I'll behave. Just _don't_ tell her, please. I've seen enough of her for a while...and she's seen more than enough of me."

I decided I'd lost control of this conversation and decided to re-establish control of the whole process. These guys were very different from most of my patients - most people I see are either too sick to try to dominate the encounter or too in awe of the medical profession to second-guess anything I say. But with these guys, I hadn't even been given the opportunity to open my mouth more than to introduce myself.

"Uh, Mr. Lyman? Can you describe your symptoms to me?" I was attempting to reassert control, but I wasn't sure these strong-willed men were going to let me.

"He--"

"Sam, he was asking me." Mr. Lyman smiled. "You must forgive Sam. He seems to feel that I am incapable of looking after my own health. Actually, this is all a big fuss over nothing. I had a brief coughing fit, and suddenly everyone seemed to feel that I was dying."

"Josh," Sam said, "don't even joke about that. I've told you..."

"Sorry, love."

"JOSH!"

"Oops. Anyway. Ignore that last part, please, Doctor. But, Sam, it's not like it's a big secret..."

I began to think I'd never had control of this conversation to begin with. "Mr. Lyman," I started again, "could we get back to your health situation?"

A strange expression flitted across Lyman's face. "You...you don't recognize us, do you?" he asked.

I took a good look at the two men. They looked somewhat familiar, but I couldn't place why I might know them. From what I'd figured out from their conversation, they were more than friends - Lyman calling Sam "love" was kind of a tip-off. And the air around the two of them sizzled every time they looked at each other. But I couldn't figure out why I would know them.

"I'm sorry...should I know you?" I asked.

My patient smiled. "I'm Josh Lyman, the White House Deputy Chief of Staff, and this is Sam Seaborn, the White House Deputy Communications Director. And please, call us Josh and Sam." He raised his eyebrows at his coworker, who smiled back in assent.

Suddenly I remembered. Mr. Lyman - Josh - was one of the President's closest advisors, and he had been shot last summer in the attempt on the life of the President's personal assistant. I then remembered something else I had read about these two men - they'd come out as lovers to the American public just a couple of weeks before the shooting. But I was unable to remember the extent of Josh's injuries.

I decided to ignore the fact that these were famous, powerful people and approach this as I would any other case. "OK, Josh, could you take off your shirt for me?" As he sat up and started to unbutton his shirt, I turned to Sam. "You can go sit in Chairs while I examine him," I said.

"No," Sam responded.

"Sam..." Josh said, "I'll be fine. I'm in good hands. Don't worry about me."

"No, J. I'm not leaving you alone. Either I stay, or I go get her."

"Sam..."

"No. I mean it. You've scared me enough for one day. I thought we were past this. What with all you've been through recently, I'm _not_ leaving you alone." Sam was adamant. "And you know what will happen once she gets involved."

I had to know. "OK, who is 'she'? And why is Josh afraid of her?" I asked Sam.

He grinned, and I felt...something. I'd have to evaluate that feeling later.

"'She' is Dr. Abbey Bartlet, also known as the First Lady of the United States. And Josh is afraid of her because he's a very smart man," Sam answered, smoothing Josh's hair. "She's a formidable lady, and she was in charge of Josh's health during the time of his recovery. Heck, everyone's afraid of her, even..." he stopped at Josh's squeak. "Never mind. Anyway," he said, turning back to Josh, "you've got a choice \- her or me."

Josh turned to me. "Is it OK if he stays? He won't make a sound, I promise." Another significant look passed between the two men. I could feel the temperature in the room go up 10 degrees just because of these two men.

I did my best to ignore the overtones in the room, but it wasn't easy. "Sure," I said. I took my stethoscope from around my neck and put the ear pieces in my ears. "I'd like to get a listen at your lungs." I approached the bed, and once up close to Josh, I could see the scarring on his chest.

Sam was hovering by Josh's bedside, occasionally looking toward me as if for reassurance that his lover would be fine. I didn't think there was anything too wrong with Josh, but I would give him a thorough once-over to be sure.

"What injuries did you experience from the shooting?" I asked, trying to get a full idea of this man's medical history.

"Well, I had a bullet wound to the chest, a collapsed lung...and then I had other complications," Josh said.

I put my stethoscope against his chest. "Take a deep breath and hold it, OK?"

"I know the drill...believe me. I went through daily vitals checks during my recovery period."

I listened to Josh's lungs and his heartbeat, and I didn't notice anything anomalous. I also checked his temperature and his blood pressure, both of which were within the normal ranges. "You seem to be fine, Josh. It was probably just a random cough," I said. "You can lie back now."

"See, Sam?" Josh said, "I told you I was fine. You just worry too much."

Sam turned toward me. "Can I speak to you a sec, Doctor?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. We walked away from Josh's bedside, and Sam leaned towards me. I could smell his aftershave; the scent elicited the same feelings that I had felt earlier when he'd grinned at me. I still wasn't sure what to make of my reaction.

"Dr. Carter," Sam said, "can you convince Josh to slow down? I mean, he's been through a lot recently, and he's overexerting himself."

"Sam, I'm sorry," I said. "Since there's nothing medically wrong with Josh, I can't make him stay. I can't admit him, and other than telling him, I have no way to make him stop pushing himself."

"There are other factors - non-medical factors - that make me worry about him," Sam said. "I sometimes worry..." He took a deep breath.  
"Never mind - it's not your problem. Thank you, Dr. Carter, for your help." And then he turned and walked back to Curtain 3.

Josh was still lying there with his shirt off. "So, love, you gonna let them spring me, or are you gonna call in the National Guard?" he asked Sam.

"Can you do that?" I asked, unsure of how much power these men wielded.

"No, he can't," Josh said. "I just like yanking his chain." He said it with a smile, though, so it didn't have as much punch as it might have otherwise.

"OK," Sam said. "If Dr. Carter says you're fine to go, I won't fight him on it, but I'm gonna take you out for a nice dinner, and then we're going back to the hotel and going to bed."

"Works for me," Josh said with a leer.

"That's _not_ what I meant, and you know it, Josh. I'm serious. I can't go through it all again. Remember what Stanley told you? Let your friends help you. That includes me, you know."

"I know, love, I know."

Josh sat back up and started putting his shirt on. "Sorry to have bothered you, Dr. Carter."

"No bother at all," I replied. Quickly looking at the clock, I said, "You were my last patient of the day; I'm glad to have ended on a relatively easy case."

"Glad to be of service," Josh said with a grin - showing absolutely beautiful dimples - and then the two men gathered their belongings and left the hospital.

A few minutes later, I was clocking out, gathering my own belongings and heading out as well. I wasn't quite sure where I was headed, but I felt like treating myself - I'd gone a whole day without a major crisis, personal or professional, and I deserved a night out. And having no one to share it with wasn't going to stop me.

Not far from the hospital was a little bistro I had become quite fond of. I decided to start there and then perhaps go off to one of the local jazz clubs. No matter what I'd said jokingly to Benton, you really could go to a jazz club in Chicago and not get laid later in the evening. And maybe I'd get lucky and find someone at the club that I could take home afterwards.

I had a pleasant - if a little lonely - dinner, and then went to a little jazz club nearby. I got myself a club soda from the bar - something about all those AA meetings I've been to has convinced me that drinking is just a way to cover up all the issues I've wanted to ignore, and even though I'm not an alcohol addict, I figure it's safer this way. I then took a quick look around the room to see whether there was an unoccupied - or only partially-occupied \- table for me to sit at.

To my surprise, I saw the two guys from earlier, the White House guys. They seemed to notice me at the same time, 'cause they gestured for me to come join them.

I walked over to their table and stood by one of the empty chairs.

"Hi, Dr. Carter," the younger one - Sam? - said.

"Good evening," I responded. "Are you enjoying yourselves?" Now that was a stupid question. But I was feeling awkward \- I wanted a pleasant night and maybe a pleasant woman, and here I was spending the evening with two guys...two gay guys...in a committed relationship. What the Hell was gonna be in it for me?

"Sit down and join us," Josh - I remembered him, 'cause he'd been my patient - said.

"Sure," I said, and sat.

"So, Dr. Carter," Sam said.

I interrupted. "Please, call me John. Or Carter. I'll answer to either."

"OK," Sam said. "So, John, what're you drinking? Do you want a refill?"

"It's just club soda, and thanks, but I'm fine for now." Conversation around the table stopped, but it wasn't unbearable due to the music coming from the stage.

"Guy's pretty good," I said of the saxophonist currently performing.

"Yeah," Josh responded noncommittally.

"Don't mind Josh," Sam said. "He's...rediscovering music."

"Sam..." Josh said in a warning tone. He turned to me. "I'm learning to enjoy music and relaxation. We work in a high-stress environment, and everyone's been trying to get me to slow down ever since I got back to work after the shooting. I tell them they worry too much, but I appreciate the concern."

"Yeah, right," Sam mumbled under his breath.

But I could totally relate, and I felt the need to share the information with these guys. I wasn't quite sure why, but I felt more comfortable with them than I had felt around most people - with a couple of notable exceptions \- for what seemed like a long time.

"I think I know what you mean, Josh," I said. "I was...injured on the job last February, and ever since I returned to work, people have been watching my every move." I wasn't quite ready to explain to these almost-strangers about my recovery from the stabbing, my drug addiction, and my on-going trip back from the edge.

"What did you do to convince them?" Josh asked me.

I thought about that one for a bit. "I'm not positive I _have_ convinced them. My boss is still watching me like a hawk, and other coworkers sometimes seem to second-guess my decisions."

"I've been there," Josh said.

"Hey," Sam said indignantly. "We don't second-guess you!" He paused. "Well, except when you deserve it...like that 'let's set a fire in the fireplace' incident."

"If I remember correctly," Josh said, "you had a hand in that as well."

"OK, I'll give you that one," Sam said with an indulgent smile.

Silence descended on the table again, and we sat and listened to the music a bit more.

After about 20 minutes, though, Josh seemed to become quite restless, almost agitated.

Sam picked up on this right away. "Too much, J?"

"Just a bit. Sorry, love. I know you were enjoying it."

"No," Sam said, "it's OK." He looked at me. "John? I'm sorry; we're gonna go."

I turned to Josh. "You OK?" I felt toward my feet for my bag, in case he was having some sort of medical emergency.

"Physically, yes, but thanks for your concern, John." Despite his words, Josh didn't look right. I pressed on, despite the look I was getting from Sam.

"Josh, seriously. As a doctor - your doctor, in this case - I need you to tell me if there's something wrong."

Josh looked me straight in the eye. "I'm fine. Trust me."

Sam seemed to understand the dilemma the two of us were facing. "John, come along with us. We're just gonna go back to our hotel and get coffee and sit in the coffee shop." He turned to Josh. "I don't anticipate anything more than elevator music there," he said, and Josh gave a weak smile. "C'mon," Sam continued. "Let's get out of here."

I followed them out to an SUV that was parked at the corner. "I've got my own car; where are you staying? I'll meet you there." After getting the name of their hotel, I headed back to my car and watched as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Not quite sure of where this would lead, but intrigued enough to find out, I followed close behind them.

It took me a while to find parking by the hotel, so by the time I got to the coffee shop, Josh and Sam were already sitting at a table. Actually, they were _necking_ at a table, so I was a little hesitant to approach them, but just as my coffee was ready - I'm almost immune to the effects of caffeine at this point - they separated and waved me over to their table.

I went and sat at their table. "Thanks for inviting me along," I said, somewhat uncomfortable now that we were in a more quiet setting than the jazz club.

"We were enjoying your company," Sam said, "but we just had to get back." He looked at Josh as if for permission to continue. Josh nodded and Sam continued. "Josh has been...uncomfortable with music ever since the shooting."

I nodded but didn’t understand. Josh seemed to sense my confusion.

"What Sam is avoiding saying is that I've been diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder caused by the shooting. One of the symptoms I experience is that I associate music with sirens - the sirens of the ambulances and police cars that responded to the shooting. It's gotten better - I'm seeing a very good therapist - but I still get jumpy around music, and the more soulful the music is, the worse my reaction is. Our outing to the jazz club this evening was a test for me - could I sit in the same room with musicians and not freak out." I assumed that there was more to the story, but I wasn't gonna ask - I was amazed as it was that they were sharing such intimate details with me.

I felt the need to share my experiences. "I was stabbed on the job last February, and one of my students was killed. I understand PTSD, even though I haven't been diagnosed."

"It's the dreams that really do it to you, isn't it?" Josh asked. And immediately I knew I could trust him - he'd been through much of the same things I'd been through, even though it was because of different circumstances.

"I became self-destructive," I said. "Addicted to pain killers, reckless, out of control."

"Josh broke a window with his bare hand," Sam said. "He's been warned not to do that again."

"Thank you, Stanley," Josh responded with a grin. I didn't ask who Stanley was, but I wondered.

"Addicted, eh? That explains the club soda," Sam said. "Where'd you end up - Sierra Tucson?"

"No, Atlanta," I said, then paused. "How'd you...never mind."

"We work for Leo McGarry," Sam said, as if that would answer my unasked question. I knew whom they meant, but didn't know what they were talking about.

"Huh?" I said.

"Leo...my boss," Josh said, "didn't you...oh, right. You said the stabbing took place in February, which is right around when it all hit the fan for us. There was a witch hunt going on in January and February - Congressman Lillienfield decided to go after drug users in the White House. When all was said and done, Leo's past got dragged through the media, and it came out that he had done some time at Sierra Tucson for a drug and alcohol addiction. It wasn't pretty."

"Recovery never is," I responded. "Some people think you go away, you get clean, and you come back and you're fine. Others think they can never trust you again."

More significant looks passed between Sam and Josh.

"Trust is..." Josh paused, as if considering his words very closely. "...not easy. We've trusted people and been shot in the foot." He grinned sardonically at his choice of words, but then continued. "We've been afraid to trust people who have turned out to be God-sends." He paused again. "I trust Sam with my life - both literally and figuratively. Sam trusts me..." Another significant pause. "He's proven that enough times. And I think we can trust you, even though we barely know you."

I was flattered and confused simultaneously.

Sam looked at Josh. "J?" he asked, "do you wanna..."

"What my usually silver-tongued beloved is trying to ask, John, is if we'd like to retire upstairs. He does, I believe, wish to extend this invitation to you, as well," Josh said.

I wasn't quite sure what to say. I was being offered a chance to do...something...I'd never done before - the extent of that offer was unclear, and I wasn't sure I was ready for whatever these guys had in mind. Knowing that they worked for the government was not enough to put my mind at ease. I've known many people with staid day jobs who were into some pretty kinky stuff. And, to top it all off, I'd never been with another guy before, let alone two. I thought I should make that clear before we went any further.

"Uh...I'm not sure...I mean...I'm not..." Great, Carter. You're really making yourself clear there. But they seemed to understand.

"Don't worry, John," Sam said. "We won't pressure you to do anything you're uncomfortable with. We just enjoy your company and don't want the evening to end just yet. C'mon upstairs with us. I just wanted to go somewhere more relaxing."

Relaxing would be good. I'd been on the go all day, and my back was in knots. Maybe just sitting for a bit and talking with these guys would relax me.

We got up and headed to the elevator. While we waited for the elevator, Josh and Sam were holding each other close, as if feeding off each other for physical and emotional stability. Watching the two of them together was arousing me - a reaction I totally didn't expect.

When we got off the elevator and headed to their room, I began to have second and third thoughts about what I was about to do. I trusted them to keep their word not to pressure me, but I wasn't sure what I was ready for in the first place. Josh fished his key out of his pocket and opened the door, all the while being heckled by Sam.

"Remember in LA that time? When Donna had to open the door for you 'cause you just couldn't get it to work?"

"Who's Donna?" I asked.

"Josh's assistant...and keeper."

"She's _not_ my keeper," Josh said. After a beat, he continued. "That's your job."

"I'm _your_ keeper?" Sam asked with what could only be described as a leer.

"Well, maybe not," Josh answered with a grin.

I still didn't understand the dynamic between these guys. Hell, I don't understand the dynamics of same-sex relationships in general. And I could just imagine the difficulties of dynamics in a relationship between two strong-willed men. I decided to watch them interact for a while before jumping to conclusions.

Finally Josh got the door open, and we went into their room. Actually, they had a suite - must be great traveling on taxpayer money - and the door opened onto a sitting room.

"John? Can I offer you something to drink?" Sam asked, moving towards the refrigerator. "We have a fully-stocked fridge, 'cause we have a habit of working all day and I need to make sure Josh eats."

"Yeah, like I'm the difficult one," Josh said dryly.

"No, I'm fine," I answered. "Actually, can I use your bathroom?" I needed to use the facilities, and I wanted some time alone to just recollect my thoughts.

"Sure...go ahead," Josh said.

I went and used the bathroom and thought for a couple of moments. This night seemed to be all about trust - did they trust me, did I trust them, and, most importantly, did I trust myself. I wanted to see what would happen. And I wanted to be a little reckless - I'd been so careful since getting back from Atlanta, and I was a little bored.

I opened the bathroom door and returned to the sitting room. Sam and Josh were sitting on the couch, entwined. I just stood and watched them make out for a while. I could feel myself getting hard, but I didn't want to stop and analyze the reaction.

After a couple of minutes, when they seemed to still have no idea they were being watched, I cleared my throat. They broke the kiss but stayed seated close together.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," I said awkwardly.

"No need to apologize. We were just..." Josh stopped. "Well, I guess it was obvious what we were just. But that's neither here nor there."

"J, you're blithering," Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Josh looked at me. "C'mon, John, sit down, take of your jacket and tie, and relax.

Sam got up off the sofa and started helping me off with my suit jacket. As he put his hands on my shoulders to ease off my jacket, he said, "Boy, you're really tense. I can do something for that, if you want."

"What?" I wasn't sure if this was an offer of a real back rub or an excuse to get me to take off my shirt.

"Trust me," Josh said. "Sam is a master at giving back rubs."

Well, I was here with both of them. I figured Sam was unlikely to start anything with Josh looking on. "OK," I said, and I loosened my tie and started to unbutton my shirt.

"Let me do that," Sam said. I faltered a moment and then stopped what I was doing - heck, if they were looking to take care of me, I wasn't gonna argue. It's been a really long time since I've let anyone take care of me.

Sam started where I had left off and very quickly had my shirt unbuttoned. After he had finished removing it, he pulled my undershirt out of the waistband of my pants and started to draw it up over my head. "C'mon, John, lift your arms." I started to follow his directive automatically.

It was at that moment that I realized that my scars were going to be very visible. I was suddenly very self-conscious, and I dropped my arms from over my head. I wrapped them around my waist, effectively stopping the removal of my shirt.

"You OK?" Sam asked.

"Uh...remember when I told you I was stabbed?" They nodded. "Well, I had very good surgeons, but they left a lot of scars. I'm...not attractive...when I'm naked." Oh, God. Did they think I was ready to be naked in front of them? "Uh, I mean...my abdomen is criss-crossed with scars, and...oh, Hell." I stopped.

"Don't worry, John," Josh said. "You've already seen _my_ scars. Sam doesn't care about what you look like - he's just gonna work the kinks out of your shoulders."

Sam nodded in assent. "Really, John. If you want, you can go into the bedroom, take off the shirt, lie down on the bed on your front, and all I'll see is your back."

"I think I'd be more comfortable with that," I said, happy that they didn't kick me out then and there for leading them on - if that's what they thought I'd done.

"Over there," Josh said, pointing to the door that wasn't the bathroom.

I went into the bedroom but left the door open so they could hear me - I trusted them not to come in before I was ready. I stripped off my undershirt, then lay face-down on the bed. "All set," I called out, and in just a minute, Josh and Sam came into the room.

I turned my head so that I could watch what was going on around me. I guess the other two wanted me to feel like an active participant, 'cause they moved into my field of vision without me having to ask.

"Don't get concerned, John, but I just can't give back rubs while wearing a dress shirt," Sam said. Josh immediately started unbuttoning Sam's shirt, kissing Sam's chest as he bared it. I felt myself getting hard again from watching them. I think they got a little distracted as Josh latched his lips onto Sam's left nipple and sucked there for a while. I'd never been into the sensation, but Sam seemed to be enjoying it - he threaded his fingers through Josh's hair and held him in place, all the time moaning Josh's name over and over. After a bit, Josh switched to Sam's right side, and Sam moaned even louder.

And I just kept getting more aroused.

After a couple of minutes, Sam seemed to remember my presence. "J," he said, "we're ignoring our guest."

"You're right," Josh said. "C'mon, love, show him what you can do."

Sam went over to the dresser and took a bottle of lotion from a shaving kit. He came back to the bed and climbed on. "John, to do this correctly, I need to straddle you, but tell me if you're uncomfortable, OK?"

"OK," I said. Sam seemed to be going out of his way to put me at ease.

I heard him uncap the lotion and squeeze some out onto his hands, and then I felt the first touch of his fingers on my shoulders. I wasn't quite ready, and I yelped at the coolness of the lotion.

"Shh, John. Relax. I'm just gonna get a feel for where you're the most tense," Sam said. With the lightest of touches, he ran his fingers across my shoulders, down my spine and then back up my back.

"Ooh, you're tense all through your back. This is gonna take a while. Just lie there and let your mind wander, OK?" Sam started massaging a little bit harder, working the knots out of my shoulders, working his way back and forth over the tight muscles. I could feel myself beginning to drift.

It was like all the tension in my back was flowing directly into Sam's fingers. I let my mind wander back over the day, over whatever. I didn't really notice the time passing; I was enjoying the sensations of the massage too much.

After a while, Sam said, "John, your belt is in the way. Would you mind horribly if I asked you to take off the belt and lower your pants slightly? It's totally up to you. Seriously." And he stopped moving his hands and moved off his perch on the bed.

I thought again for a minute and then arched my hips up so that I could get to my belt buckle. I undid the buckle and the fastenings of my pants, then Sam slid the pants down to my knees.

"Tell me the minute you feel uncomfortable, OK?" Sam said. He straddled me again and started massaging my lower back, now open to his view.

That's when I remembered the rest of my scars. "Uh, Sam?"

"Sh...relax," he said, smoothing the lotion over the worst of my scars. "They're just another part of you. They're nothing to be anxious about."

As Sam worked his way down my back, I could feel him pressed up against my body. The heat of him was affecting me, as was the feel of his erection against my body. I figured his arousal was caused by Josh's presence...and the fact that periodically Josh was coming over to tweak Sam's nipples with his fingers. Every time Josh touched Sam, Sam thrust his hips and his erection came closer to my ass. I wondered if it was some sort of seduction method these guys had cooked up to get me to sleep with them, but Sam seemed too intent on actually giving me a good massage for that.

When Sam finally reached my hipbones, he stopped and got off the bed. "John? Lie there for a bit and see what you feel like. I think I got all the knots out, but let me know if you're still stiff anywhere."

I didn't think he meant my cock, which was the only place I was currently experiencing stiffness.

Staying under the blanket, I slid my pants off the rest of the way, then rolled over onto my back and propped myself up against the headboard.

From my vantage point on the bed, I could see Josh sitting in a chair by the foot of the bed. He was still fully dressed. Sam walked from the bed straight to him.

I was hoping to learn more about these guys by watching them in private. I settled back on the bed.

"Hey," Sam said.

"Hey," Josh answered with a smile.

"What'cha think?" Sam asked.

"I enjoy watching you...you know that."

"Oh, really?" Sam said with a slight leer.

"Sam..." Josh said with what sounded like exasperation but didn't translate that way onto his face.

"How're you doing?" Sam said.

"Better, really, love. Ever since we left the club, I've been fine. I promise."

"Josh..."

"Honestly. Ever since Christmas I've been nothing but honest with you. I wouldn't conceal anything from you."

They'd seemed to have forgotten that I was there. That was OK by me.

"Sam...baby, trust me, OK? I will be fine. Every day, I'm that much better than I was the day before. It's bad enough with Leo checking on me every day - sometimes 3 or 4 times a day. I need to know that I can recover without pressure from you." He paused. "No, pressure's the wrong word. But I know how you get when you're worried about me. I can't be worried about you at the same time and still get better. So..." he said, reaching out and grabbing at the waist of Sam's pants, "I need to be distracted." With that, Josh unbuttoned and unzipped Sam's pants. "Take 'em off, love. And the boxers, too."

Sam hurried to do Josh's bidding. It was very obvious to me that Josh controlled this relationship. He was "the man" and that left Sam as...

Any thoughts of Sam in feminine terms fled from my mind as Sam finished disrobing. His...attributes...were impressive, and he was quite hard. I wondered briefly if that was a reaction to Josh, or whether, just minutely, there was some reaction to me in that erection. I was then flustered by the fact that I was turned on by Sam's being turned on by me. I saw my hard-on jerk under the covers, but the other two men in the room were too engrossed in each other to notice.

"Love," Josh said in almost a whisper, "what do you want?"

"You," Sam answered, his hand straying to his cock.

"Don't do that," Josh said.

Sam's hand immediately stopped moving.

"Love, you have me. Always. But what about John?" Josh continued.

"John can find his own. You're _mine_." Sam said with a smile.

"That's not what I meant, love, and you know it. Do you want to leave John all alone like that?"

Sam turned to me. Seeing him full-on made my breath catch. He was gorgeous. Trim, sleek body - it looked like he worked out regularly \- the lightest dusting of hair on his legs and chest.

"Like what you see?" Josh asked with a grin. "You can touch...I don't mind."

"J..." Sam said, whirling toward where Josh was still sitting.

"Overdoing a bit?" Josh asked him.

"Yeah."

"Sorry, love." Josh smiled again. "Sorry, John. I know you don't know us. I'm really not a pushy, possessive jerk. Well, sometimes I am. But Sam's his own person."

"You've got that right," Sam said. He turned back to me. "Do you..." He seemed to not know how to word the question without embarrassing me or himself.

"Can I? Touch you, I mean?" I asked. Sure, I'd felt other men's bodies - Hell, I touch male and female bodies all the time. But this was an opportunity to actually feel and explore for totally personal reasons.

Sam walked over to the bed, and I scooted toward the middle. "Would...would you lie down with me?" I asked.

I think Sam could sense my hesitancy. "Sure," he said, sitting on the bed and swinging his legs around so that he was in a semi-sitting position like I was. "And if I do anything you don't like, please let me know immediately."

I nodded, too unsure of my voice to speak. Sam took my left hand and placed it lightly on his chest. The flat planes of his torso were warm to the touch. I trailed my fingers hesitantly across his pectorals, lightly brushing - accidentally - across his left nipple in the process. Sam drew in a sharp breath.

"Found one of his weaknesses so soon, eh, John?" Josh said from his vantage point on the chair at the foot of the bed. He'd moved slightly so that he was in direct line of sight of both of us.

I repeated the motion, more confidently this time, and Sam gasped again. "Lick me, John," he moaned. Feeling somewhat adventurous, I leaned over and flicked my tongue out and touched it to his nipple. At Sam's repeated gasp, I did the same to the right nipple.

"Oh, John. Harder." This time, I used a bit more force in bringing my tongue to his nipples.

"He likes it when he's nibbled," Josh said.

I wasn't quite sure I knew what he was talking about, and Sam saw the confusion on my face.

"He means like this," Sam said, and leaned down to my chest. He kissed my chest lightly, then fused his lips to my right nipple. Just as I was getting used to that new sensation, Sam scraped his teeth lightly over the now-hard nub. Pain-pleasure roared through me.

Sam pulled back the blanket. "Can I get a bit closer?" he asked. At my nod, he angled his body so that he was lying on his right side, facing me.

That's when he noticed I was still wearing my briefs.

"John?" Sam said, "Do you mind...and feel free to tell me no, but...do you mind if I ease these off?" He indicated the waistband of my briefs. "I mean...you look...I mean..." At that point, he gave up.

"What he's trying to say," Josh said from the foot of the bed, "is that you look a bit...trapped in those tight briefs, and maybe you'd be more comfortable without them."

I nodded my head again. Sam reached over and slowly pulled my briefs down, releasing my now almost painful hard-on in the process. As he skimmed the briefs down my hips, his fingers grazed the head of my cock, but he didn't linger, so I figured it was an accident. Sam slid my briefs the rest of the way off me, tossed them aside, and then turned back to face me. He took a long look at my naked body.

"You're beautiful, John," he said quietly.

"But the scars..." I started, but he cut me off.

"They're part of you...they're part of what makes you beautiful. They're part of what forms the _you_ that you are." Sam's attitude put me more at ease. Right - they'd mentioned that Sam was a speechwriter. No wonder he's so good with words.

Sam placed a light kiss on my left hipbone, and I shuddered.

"Too much too soon?" he asked.

"No...just new sensations. Don't worry - I'll tell you if and when it's too much," I replied. I didn't know what my threshold was, but I was willing to explore and find out.

Sam began a leisurely exploration of my body with his fingertips and his lips. He stroked me gently, almost hesitantly, as if he were afraid I'd bolt. All the while, Josh was watching us from his chair at the foot of the bed. He was still fully dressed, but he had unzipped his pants, which allowed me to see that he was almost fully hard just from watching the goings-on on the bed. I briefly wondered how he felt about watching his lover with another man.

But then I didn't have time to think, as Sam started randomizing where he touched me. I never knew where his fingers would land next, and I think that was his goal - get me so stimulated that I would be ready for whatever he wanted to do to me. I was willing to go along with this - everything I had seen about this man had convinced me that he wasn't going to hurt me or pressure me. As Sam's fingers strayed to my inner thighs, his lips were busy on my chest, kissing my nipples and licking me lightly, as he had before. I was having trouble staying still. My instinct was to squirm, but I didn't want to dissuade Sam from what he was doing to me.

Josh, from his vantage point, seemed to understand what was going on. "You can move around if you have to," he said to me. "Sam'll keep up. He's good at that."

It was still somewhat disconcerting to have an audience to this...seduction or whatever it was that Sam was doing. But it also added a little thrill to know I was being watched. I never thought of myself as an exhibitionist, but I guess I am, a bit.

Sam's touches were getting even bolder now. His long, versatile fingers were straying down to stroke my cock, my balls, and then would return to my legs, as if I wasn't supposed to notice where they had gone. It would've been hard to miss it, though - I was more aroused than I think I'd ever been before, and I was reaching the point that I wasn't going to be able to control my body's reactions. I figured I'd warn Sam, but I didn't really want him to stop what he was doing.

While I was trying to figure out what I should do next, Sam took the decision out of my hands, so to speak. "John? Can I..." he stopped. "Do you mind if, well, if I kiss you?" From the fact that his eyes were straying not to my lips but to my now-glistening cock head, I figured he was asking for permission to go down on me.

This was the moment of truth - was I going to agree to my first real homosexual encounter, or was I going to say no.

Sam seemed to sense my hesitation, and he backed off a bit. He removed his hand from its resting place on my right thigh and sat back on the bed. I looked over at him. He was still hard, and his cock was beginning to weep a bit. While he sat there, waiting for me to make a decision, his right hand strayed to his own groin.

"Uh uh, love," Josh said. "If you're not gonna have a use for that, I can definitely find something to do with it." I was amazed by the speed with which Sam took his hand away. If I were him, I don't think I would've been able to control my hormones enough to comply.

"You think you can do something with this?" Sam asked Josh, gesturing towards his cock.

"You _know_ I can," Josh answered with a smile. He got up from his chair, allowing his pants to fall to the floor. Stepping out of them, Josh approached the bed. He was still clad in his shirt and boxers, but he was so hard that the head of his cock was peeking out through the fly of the boxers. This didn't seem to phase him at all, though. He approached Sam with a feral look on his face. "You know what I can do to you. And you love it." Josh's voice was a very sexy growl, and I couldn't wait to see what he was going to do. I firmly believed that Sam would allow Josh to do whatever he wanted without ever complaining. That's the way these guys were - their trust in each other ran so deep that they would never intentionally hurt each other.

That finalized my decision.

"Sam," I said, "do whatever you want with me." I couldn't believe the power I was putting in his hands, but at the same time, on some sort of instinctual level, I knew Sam wouldn't abuse this power.

But at the moment, Sam seemed oblivious to my acquiescence. His eyes were locked on Josh's as Josh reached out and grasped Sam's shaft.

"Mine," Josh said. "Always." And then he kneeled on the bed between Sam's now-spread legs and in one movement took virtually the whole length of Sam's cock in his mouth.

Almost immediately, Sam started making these little mewling sounds. The sight of Josh going down on Sam and Sam's reaction to Josh made me even more aroused, and I knew that I wasn't going to last long. And then Josh worked one finger into Sam's ass.

"Oh, God, oh, Josh, oh, God," Sam repeated over and over.

It was just to much for me. As Sam came in Josh's mouth, I came all over my stomach and chest.

I must have made some sort of noise when I came, 'cause Sam and Josh turned to face me.

I thought I must be quite a sight - panting, my skin flushed, covered in my own cum - but Sam didn't seem at all phased. In fact, he rolled over onto his hands and knees, crawled over to where I was lying, and looked me up and down.

"You _did_ say yes before, right?" Sam asked me. "I hate to mention this, but I know my health status and Josh's; have you been tested recently and know if you're negative?"

I nodded, understanding Sam and Josh's desire to know this information, as personal as it was. Thankfully, after a number of recent needle-stick accidents, Kerry had insisted everyone on the medical staff be tested on a regular basis. I nodded, and immediately Sam leaned over and started licking me clean.

I was a bit taken aback at first, but the sensations of being tongue-bathed by Sam overwhelmed whatever objections I might have had. The roughness of his tongue - not quite like being licked by a cat, but close \- was stimulating me all over again. Periodically, he'd drift down towards my hips, licking my hipbone, playing with the light hairs on my lower belly, but never approaching my cock, which was coming back to full hardness. One hand drifted up to play in my pubic hair, but still he didn't touch me where I most wanted him to. At this point, his fingers, his mouth, anything would be enough to make me come again. I was just so mindlessly aroused by this man.

Then, without warning, Sam swooped down and took the head \- just the head - of my cock into his mouth. I'd been the recipient of blow jobs before, but this man's tongue was more talented than those of any of my previous lovers. He barely touched me with his lips, letting his tongue run up and down the vein on the underside of my cock. I didn't think what he was doing was physically possible, but I wasn't going to inform Sam of this.

At the very edges of my consciousness, I was aware of weight shifting on the bed, but I didn't pay it much attention. I was too lost in the sensations flowing from my cock to my brain. As I came for the second time within a very short period, I felt something warm splashing onto my stomach, but I couldn't process what it might be.

With a grin, Sam released my cock and sat up, shooting a smile at me. I felt cool air pass over the dampness on both my cock and my stomach, and at that point I began to return to my senses. I looked down and saw that there was again cum on my stomach. But it couldn't be mine, 'cause Sam had...so that meant...

I looked to my right and saw Josh kneeling on the bed facing me and Sam. His now-flaccid cock was in his hand, but the head was still glistening. Some sort of unspoken communication occurred between Josh and Sam, and then Sam was again bathing me with his tongue. It shocked me less this time when Sam began making those mewling sounds. I looked up at Josh again, and he was stroking himself back to complete hardness. I had wondered how long he was planning to remain a spectator, and I figured that I now had my answer.

The dynamics of two men in bed were still very much a mystery to me, and now, I thought, I was going to be involved in a threesome I couldn't figure out. Then rational thought became impossible again as Sam latched himself onto my nipples. This time, while I was a little more prepared for the sensation, he surprised me as he kept switching from one to the other rapidly, meanwhile using his hands to tease my balls and straying occasionally to tease my asshole.

"Uh...Sam?" I wanted to tell him I wasn't sure I was ready to be penetrated, but I had told him he could do whatever he wanted. I didn't want him to think I was a tease, but at the same time, I _really_ wasn't ready.

I must've tensed or something, 'cause Sam quickly moved his fingers back up to my balls. "Don't worry, John," Josh said. "It's only Sam who's gonna get his brains fucked out tonight. We won't do anything to you that you don't want." I knew they'd already told me this, but it was good to hear the confirmation. But then Josh's words actually penetrated my lust-fogged brain.

I was hard again - I'd lost count of how many times I'd been aroused tonight; I'd already come twice, and if Josh's words meant what I thought they did, I'd probably come at least once more. I wondered briefly if there was anything in the medical literature about someone actually dying from ultimate pleasure. I'd look it up, but I didn't relish the thought of someone coming into the hospital library while I was researching.

Sam stopped what he was doing to me and lay back down on what had become "his" side of the bed. He was hard again, and it occurred to me that his needs had been mostly ignored this evening. If Josh's words were to be taken seriously, though, that was about to change.

Josh climbed off the side of the bed and walked back around to Sam's side. He straddled Sam's legs and began stroking Sam's hard-on lightly. It twitched with each pass of Josh's hands, but Sam didn't seem to notice. He was busy working the buttons on the front of Josh's shirt, having pulled himself into a semi-seated position. As soon as he had Josh's shirt undone, he shoved it off Josh's shoulders and began licking Josh's nipples, much as he'd done to me. Sam reached out one hand toward me and started stroking me in the same rhythm that Josh was stroking him; I appreciated the effort to not leave me out, but at the same time, I was not sure I could handle all the stimulation right now. But then Josh grabbed both of Sam's arms and pushed them above Sam's head.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Sam," Josh growled.

Sam lay back down on the bed, flat on his back, with his hands clasped above his head. There was nothing to keep him from moving them back wherever he wanted, but he didn't.

"John? You want to watch, or you want to be involved?" Josh asked me.

I thought a minute. I had been intrigued enough to be the recipient; now I wanted to see if I could bring Sam as much pleasure as he had brought me.

"I want to be involved," I answered.

"_How_ involved?" Josh answered.

Even with all I'd done and seen with these men, I blushed.

"D'you mind if...can I..." I stopped, took a deep breath, and said, "IwannagodownonSam."

"One more time?" Josh said with a grin; he'd understood me, but he wanted me to repeat it.

"I want to go down on Sam," I repeated.

"Fine by me," Josh said, moving over to give me room.

I crawled over to Sam and hesitantly placed a kiss on Sam's stomach. When he sucked in his breath, I kissed him again, a little lower down.

"More," Sam moaned.

I placed a line of kisses from Sam's navel to just above the line of his pubic hair, encouraged by Sam's sighs and gasps. I ran my fingers through the thick thatch of curls that would've been hiding his cock if it weren't pointed straight at me.

"More," Sam moaned again.

Emboldened, I placed a light kiss on Sam's cock head.

"More!" Sam shouted.

"He means it, John. Take him into your mouth," Josh said. "Otherwise, it's very likely he'll come all over your face."

Hell, in for a penny, in for a pound. Remembering something I'd heard from a gay friend once, I folded my lips so that they formed a barrier over my teeth, and then I took Sam's cock into my mouth.

Almost immediately, I started to choke.

"Breathe through your nose, John," Josh said with a muted laugh.

That helped; my body no longer was craving oxygen. I took an experimental suck on Sam, and when he bucked his hips, I repeated the action. He continued to buck, and I continued to suck until he croaked out, "It won't be long, John." I appreciated his not wanting to come in my mouth without warning me, but I wanted to experience the whole thing, so I didn't stop. In less than a minute, Sam was groaning and shooting hot cum down my throat. The sensation was new but not unpleasant. I tried to swallow as fast as he was coming, but I couldn't, and I felt Sam's cum running down the front of my chin. When he'd finished, he pulled out of my mouth, and Josh turned me to face him.

"That was real good for your first try," Josh said to me. He then leaned down and licked Sam's cum off my chin. "You ready for the next event?"

He turned back to Sam and pulled Sam's legs so that they were bent at the knee and Sam's feet were planted firmly on the bed. He spread Sam's legs so that he could easily kneel between them and so that Sam's asshole was displayed. Josh reached up to the head of the bed and grabbed one of the myriad pillows, shoving it under Sam's hips. Grabbing a tube of lubricant off the bedside table, Josh greased up his right hand and shoved three fingers up into Sam. Sam barely gasped at the intrusion; it was obvious that both men were old hands at this. As he pumped his fingers in and out of Sam's ass, Josh turned to me and said conversationally, "So, do you want to jerk Sam off while I pound him into the mattress?"

"J? You _do_ realize I'm...oh, God...oh, J...oooooooh..." Sam attempted to say something, but then he seemed to lose the capacity for speech.

"Sure," I said. I moved back to where I could easily grab Sam's cock in my right hand.

Josh withdrew his fingers from Sam and greased up his cock. Then, signaling to me to begin, Josh slammed himself into Sam's waiting passage. I grasped Sam's shaft in one hand and used the other to tease his nipples. With each thrust of Josh's cock into Sam, I made a down-stroke towards Sam's balls. As Josh withdrew, I moved my hand upwards. We continued this dual onslaught until Sam was mumbling incoherently. Yet Sam never brought his hands down from over his head.

Finally, way past the point that I would've passed out from sensory overload, Sam screamed and came all over my hand. _Then_ he passed out.

My physician instincts immediately took over and I felt for Sam's pulse. Not only was it there, it was racing.

Josh saw my concern. "Don't worry - he passes out periodically when I fuck him this hard. Give him a minute and he'll come around." Josh slowly pulled out of his unconscious partner, then moved so that he could stroke Sam's hair.

"C'mon, love," he whispered. "Come on back to me."

As if on cue, Sam opened his eyes. "Wow," was all he said.

I was still on high alert. "Sam, follow my finger," I said, moving my index finger up and down to check the way Sam's eyes tracked.

"Shit, Josh, didn't you..." Sam said, dutifully but reluctantly following my finger.

"I tried," Josh said, "but he's as bad as Dr. Bartlet...and remember what you and she put me through after the shooting." He turned to me. "So, is he OK?"

"Yeah," I said sheepishly. "Sorry I overreacted."

"We're kinda used to doctors overreacting at this point..." Josh said. I knew there had to be a story there, but I didn't pursue it.

"So..." Sam said. "Now that we've determined I'm not gonna die here, can we do something about this?" He gestured to the cum quickly drying on his belly.

Josh climbed off the bed. "I looked at the shower earlier; all three of us should fit," he said.

And with that, he headed off toward the bathroom. Sam and I looked at each other, and Sam shrugged. "May as well follow," Sam said. We got off the bed and followed behind Josh.

I guessed we'd shower quickly and then I'd leave.

Josh, however, had another plan in mind.

When I got into the bathroom - being the tail of the parade \- Josh had already started the water running into the tub, and he was testing the temperature with his hand. Sam was standing behind him in all his naked glory, watching Josh and periodically stroking his again-hard cock. I couldn't believe the stamina Sam seemed to have, but Hell, if I were involved with as hot a guy as Josh, I'd probably develop a similar level of stamina so that I'd never have to turn him down.

Josh took that moment to look back at Sam. "Love..." he said, and Sam again stopped stroking himself. I wondered for a second if Josh _ever_ let Sam jerk off.

Apparently Josh had adjusted the water to his liking, 'cause he redirected the water to the shower head, stepped into the bathtub and gestured for us to follow him. It was one of those showers that had a sliding glass door in place of a curtain, and I wasn't totally convinced that all three of us would fit, but I was game to try. Also, I was still feeling somewhat sticky from our last encounter and wanted to be clean before going home.

Once all three of us had managed to find a way to fit - we ended up with me sandwiched between Sam and Josh, with Sam closer to the far wall and Josh closer to the shower head - Josh grabbed the soap and lathered up his hands. Then he handed the bar to me.

"C'mon, John, get a good lather on your hands, then give the soap to Sam."

Well, that was easy enough, so I did what Josh requested. As I turned around to hand the soap to Sam, I felt Josh's wet, slick hands on my ass. I think I flinched a bit, 'cause Josh murmured something soothing but unintelligible as he moved his hands off and rested them on my hips. I relaxed into his touch again and nodded my head slightly, indicating - I hoped \- my agreement to his touching me. It must've worked, because Josh very quickly put his hands back on my ass cheeks. I stood there, Josh's hands on me, my cock hardening again and almost coming into contact with Sam's hard-on, not totally sure what was going to happen next.

One of Sam's hands traced its way down my sternum to my navel, dipping inside for a sec and then continuing its downward trek. He lightly grasped my cock as Josh continued to massage my ass cheeks.

"John?" Josh asked softly, a tenderness I hadn't expected from him coloring his voice, "do you mind if I take this a little further?"

It was another opportunity for me to test myself - I knew for certain earlier that I was not at all ready to be penetrated by Sam, but now, when we weren't in the bed, I was feeling that maybe I _was_ ready.

I nodded again, and Josh momentarily removed his hands from my ass. He grabbed the soap and re-lathered his hands, and then put his left hand back on my left ass cheek.

"Spread your legs just a bit for me, OK?" Josh spoke softly, as if he were afraid I'd spook and run off. I did as he asked, aware at all times of Sam's hands adjusting along with me as I moved. As Josh ran a slick but warm finger down the crack between my ass cheeks, I felt Sam beginning a slow massaging rhythm on my cock. It was soothing and arousing at the same time, and it began to take my mind off what Josh was about to do.

For a minute or so, Josh just kept running one of his fingers up and down my ass crack, not doing anything other than acclimating me to the feel of his hand on and in my ass. I began to enjoy the sensation, becoming slightly restless anticipating what Josh might do next. Slowly, he began to explore more deeply, causing me to shift my stance again to further spread my legs. Without stopping the movement of his finger, Josh moved his left hand up to apply light pressure to the small of my back, bending me over slightly toward Sam, who had increased the tempo of his hand movements on my cock. The slight angle of my back moved my face closer to Sam's chest, allowing me to tongue Sam's nipples in time to the strokes of Sam's hand. I was so caught up in the rhythm that I only marginally noticed the first stroke of Josh's finger over my asshole. He repeated the stroke, lingering momentarily right on the puckered bud, and _that_ I noticed.

"Shh...relax..." Josh whispered in my ear.

I tried, but it wasn't easy - it's not that I've never been penetrated anally before, but it's usually in a clinical context; this was the first time I was expected to derive pleasure from the penetration.

Josh brought his left hand around to my chest, playing with my nipples in an attempt to distract me. All the while, he continued increasing the pressure of his right index finger. Slowly, slowly I felt my anal sphincter loosen and the very tip of Josh's finger penetrated me. As soon as it did, he removed his finger, then repeated the penetration and extraction.

I felt my breath coming faster and my pulse speeding up. Sam was maintaining his rhythm on my cock, and Josh was alternating back and forth on my nipples, yet all of my attention was drawn to the sensations from my ass.

Each time Josh penetrated me, he went a bit deeper, until his finger was brushing against my prostate as he went in. I gasped the first time Josh hit it with his finger, and I bit down on my tongue, which had been out to lick at Sam's chest. I yelped and Josh immediately removed his finger.

"No," I said. "Do that again."

"I don't want to hurt you," Josh said.

"I bit my tongue," I said with a laugh.

"Don't do that," Sam said. "It's not good."

The conversation struck me as ludicrous, and I laughed again. The laugh turned into a moan, though, as Sam and Josh simultaneously resumed their ministrations.

"I...I don't..." I tried to warn them that I was about to come, but I couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence. "I...oh, God...I..."

Sam kneeled down on the floor of the tub and took my cock into his mouth. Josh plunged his finger into me one more time, and I was lost. I screamed and came into the back of Sam's throat. My legs felt like rubber, and if it weren't for Sam's hands coming up to hold my hips, I would've fallen over onto him.

Josh removed his finger from its resting place inside me, grabbed the soap again, and finished bathing himself. He then, very gently, bathed my back and handed the soap to Sam, who washed my front with quick, almost clinical motions. Josh then rinsed me off while Sam attended to his own bathing. I was a bit confused by the sudden change in tone, and I hoped that I hadn't done something to discourage Josh and Sam.

As Josh turned off the shower and opened the door, Sam noticed my facial expression. "John, don't worry - we just want to pick this up again somewhere more comfortable." The three of us stepped out of the bathtub, and Josh grabbed a stack of towels. We all dried off - keeping our respective hands to ourselves, at least for the moment - and left the bathroom.

Josh and I had each wrapped bath towels around our waists as minor covering, but Sam had chosen to stay totally naked. I didn't mind the extra opportunity to admire Sam's body.

As we walked back into the bedroom, I noticed that Sam was again stroking himself. He was hard again, which made sense, 'cause I was the only one who'd gotten off in the shower. This time, I noticed, Josh wasn't stopping Sam from jerking off; I wondered briefly if that meant anything.

Josh sat back down in the chair he'd left at the foot of the bed. "Hey, John, grab yourself a chair. Your body needs a rest, even if you don't think so. Let's let Sam...oh, just grab a chair."

I was confused, but I did as requested. I dragged the other desk chair so that it was next to the chair Josh was in, and sat down. Josh reached over and traced his fingers up and down my arm, which was pleasant and only mildly arousing.

Meanwhile, Sam sat on the foot of the bed, facing us. He was still lightly stroking his cock, and I could tell from the growing flush on his body that he was quickly becoming more aroused. His eyes were closed, and as his right hand continued its stroking, his left hand came up to play with his own nipples. I was mildly shocked that Sam seemed oblivious to his audience; Hell, I was surprised that Sam could keep his erection while being watched. Me, I tend to get performance anxiety. But Sam seemed not to notice that we were even in the room.

"He gets a thrill from being watched," Josh whispered to me. "There was one time where we had an...encounter in his office and the blinds were open. The whole office stopped what they were doing to observe. I was mortified; Sam was happy. It's not always easy being in a relationship with a raging exhibitionist."

Oh...kay.

But what Josh said seemed to be true. Sam was concentrating solely on his own pleasure, making little sounds that got louder and louder as he came closer to his orgasm. The sounds sped up as his hands moved faster. Finally, Sam screamed something that sounded vaguely like Josh's name and came all over his hand.

Sam opened his eyes and smiled. Then he lay back on the bed and started spreading the cum from his hand onto and into his ass.

"Hey, J, you wanna give me a hand here?" he asked.

"Sit, John, and enjoy the next act," Josh said to me, rising and walking over to his supine lover. At the edge of the bed, he stopped. "Sam, stand up a sec, OK?"

It didn't surprise me at all that Sam stood immediately.

"OK, now lie back down, on your stomach, but facing the end of the bed," Josh said. I wasn't sure what Josh was getting at until Sam complied. He was now lying ass-up on the bed, facing me. This meant that I would get a full-on view of whatever was going to happen next - which I figured would probably involve Josh fucking Sam.

I was hard again just from thinking about it.

"John," Josh said, addressing me again, "if at any time you want to join in, feel free." I wasn't sure what to say, but I nodded. For now, though, I sat in my chair and watched the goings-on.

Josh unwrapped the towel from around his waist and climbed onto the bed, kneeling and straddling Sam's hips. "C'mon, love, get into position," he said to Sam, who seemed to understand. Josh handed Sam a pillow, which Sam put under his chest. Sam then levered himself up so that he was kneeling with his knees far apart and his elbows were on the pillow that had been under his chest. Sam's ass was far above his head, providing Josh with easy access. From the bedside table, Josh grabbed the tube of lubricant he'd used earlier and greased up his right hand and his cock. With his left hand, he shoved the towel he'd taken off under Sam's hips.

"Ready, love?"

"Oh, yeah." I could tell from Sam's tone that he was greatly anticipating what was about to happen.

Josh snaked his left hand around to grab Sam's cock. As he palmed the head, he simultaneously shoved three fingers of his right hand into Sam's ass. At Sam's gasp, Josh said, "You OK?"

Sam nodded. "More," he said.

Josh started milking Sam's cock with one hand as he set up a rhythm inside Sam with the other. Sam was repeating Josh's name over and over, and as his words became less and less coherent, Josh moved faster and faster. As Sam's words faded to an incomprehensible moan, Josh added a fourth finger.

By this point, I was rock-hard and my cock was weeping just from watching them. I remembered Josh's invitation and stood up - somewhat awkwardly - from my chair. Releasing the knot holding my towel closed, I walked over to Sam. Naked, my cock pointing straight at Sam's face, I said, "Suck me, Sam."

Sam opened his mouth, and I stuck my cock head in. Very quickly, Sam had matched the rhythm of his sucking to the rhythm of Josh's fingers in his ass. I closed my eyes and felt the heat coursing through my body. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, one of Sam's fingers found its way into my ass, brushing against my prostate. I shrieked and came into Sam's mouth. He swallowed all I gave him but did not release my now-spent cock. He continued to suck, using his tongue to clean up any stray drops of cum. He also left his finger inside me, now massaging my prostate purposefully.

I couldn't believe it, but I could feel my cock hardening again. These men had made me come so many times tonight, and yet I still was ready for more. But I figured Sam would be reaching his breaking point soon.

Turns out I was not completely correct.

"You ready, love?" Josh asked. For what, I wasn't sure, but I figured I'd have a perfect view of whatever they had planned.

"Mmhmm," Sam replied, and the humming vibrated along my cock.

Removing his fingers, Josh reared his hips back and pounded his cock into Sam's now very stretched asshole. Sam's grunt of pleasure reverberated along my cock, which remained in Sam's mouth. As Josh increased his rate of thrusts, Sam increased his rate of sucking.

It occurred to me in one corner of my brain that I'd never had a blow-job that lasted this long.

Sam's muffled moans came faster and faster, and his finger up my ass moved faster and faster. As the edges of my field of vision began to blur, I came one last time. Simultaneously, Josh and Sam let out roars of ecstasy and came.

Sam removed his finger from inside me, Josh removed his cock from inside Sam, and Sam collapsed onto his stomach. He rolled quickly over onto his back, his head lolling off the edge of the bed. He was quite a sight \- cum was dripping down his belly, down his chin, and down the inside of his left thigh. Josh moved the cum-soaked towel off the bed as I fell face-first onto where Sam had been lying. I struggled to regulate my breathing.

"That was..." I started to speak.

"Shh," Josh said. "Relax. We'll talk more later."

Josh climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom. He came out a minute later carrying a dampened washcloth and a dry towel. Gently, almost reverently, he cleaned the combined semen off of Sam, all the time whispering little love words to him.

"You were wonderful," he said to Sam. "I love you."

Sam, who was barely awake, mumbled back, "Love you, too, J." Even as Josh was finishing drying Sam's body, Sam began to snore.

I must've fallen asleep as well, because the next thing I knew, I woke up with Josh spooned up behind me and Sam molded to my chest. I opened my eyes, and Sam looked down at me.

He grinned. "Good morning, John."

"Good morning," I answered awkwardly. I didn't know what to say, how to act.

I felt Josh stir against my back. "Good morning," Josh said sleepily.

After a second, though, Josh got up out of bed. "Want some breakfast?"

I looked at my watch. It was 6:30. I was due at the hospital at 8. "Sure," I said.

"Why don't I order it while you shower and dress. Sam and I have work to do here this morning, but we don't really have to leave the hotel until 10:30."

I got up, showered and dressed again in yesterday's clothes, and returned to the bedroom for my shoes. Sam was just beginning to get out of bed. He stood up and stretched, giving me one last chance to admire his physique. I could feel a stirring in my groin, but I chose to ignore it.

Josh walked in - clad only in a bathrobe - as Sam was heading for the shower. "Breakfast should be up in a sec," he said. The two of them seemed very relaxed and casual. I figured I was the only one on edge. Josh placed a light kiss on Sam's forehead as the two men crossed paths.

"You're quiet this morning," Josh said to me.

"Uh..." I answered.

I was saved from having to answer because there was a knock on the door. "Room service," a voice called out.

Josh left the bedroom to answer the door, and I followed soon after. He was just closing the door when Sam came back out of the bathroom, also in a robe, still toweling his hair dry. He came over, dropped a kiss on Josh's head, then one on mine.

I think I jumped a foot in the air.

"Relax," Sam said. "I know you have to leave soon for work. But here..." he stopped, grabbed a piece of paper from the table, scribbled for a sec, and handed me the paper, "...is my cell phone number and Josh's. If you're free tonight, give us a call. If not, call us next time you're in DC."

I pocketed the paper, and then we all sat down to what ended up being a pleasant, if somewhat quiet, breakfast. After breakfast, I got my stuff together and headed toward the door.

"So..." I said, "I guess I'll be going. It's been...fun."

Sam came over to the door with me. "I mean it. Do call us next time you're...available." And then he pulled me to him and kissed me deeply.

Damn, but he was a good kisser.

Josh walked over to where we were. As soon as Sam released me, Josh enfolded me in his arms and kissed me as soundly as Sam had. Their mingled flavors danced on my tongue.

"I've really got to go," I said. With a final glance at the two - who were now holding each other close - I headed out to my car.

On which there were 4 parking tickets.

Oh, well...I considered that a small price to pay for the night I'd just experienced.

***

That night, after work, I caught a clip on the news from President Bartlet's Town Hall Meeting. Sam and Josh were both in the background, and at one point, Josh whispered something in Sam's ear, and Sam grinned. That grin sent an immediate shaft of arousal through me.

I decided that first thing in the morning, I'd look into emergency medical conferences being held in Washington, DC.

\---END---  



End file.
